Hisoka oc and Itachi oc shorts
by ChristySparks1
Summary: Just a short hisoka/oc and itachi/oc story
1. Chapter 1

Isabel looked out the window, and saw a smirking hisoka waiting by the entrance door.

"He's here." Isabel cried, Alexia looking.

"What?!

"He's here! What are we going to do?"

Alexia put her head in her hands," I don't know. Just imagine if our parents were here. Were lucky they're out shopping."

"Jut imagine if we told them about hisoka and itachi. They'd faint."

Alexia laughed nervously," Yes they would."

"Let's get out the back door, Alexia. Hurry, before Hisoka comes in!" Alexia and Isabel rushed downstairs, and out the back door. They made sure not to make any noise, and managed to run down the street.

"Were do you think you're going, issaabell…."

"Shoot! Alexia, Run!" Isabel cried, but all of a sudden felt two hands grab her.

"Eeek! Alexia!" Isabel cried, Hisoka flying up and out with her in his arms Shrek and Fiona style. Alexia watched as she was taken away, and cried out Isabel's name.

'Why are you running, Alexia." Itachi said softly, appearing before Alexia. Alexia stopped, shocked.

"Itachi, he just took Isabel. Help me get her back!"

"I understand. Let's go..." Itachi reached for Alexia's hand, and carried her off. Alexia blushed softly, as Itachi transported her to Hisokas lair. As they landed in front of his castle, they heard a cynical laugh.

"Poor Isabel." alexia mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything. Please stay right here."

"No!...Don't go, Itaci. What if he comes here…?" Alexia was feeling a little creeped out by Hisoka.

"Alright. Come with me." Itahci replied, and took her hand once again. They walked in the entrance, not knowing what to expect. As they walked, Alexia felt really uncomfortable. She knew she should be thinking about the problem at hand, but having Itachi right next to her was making her extremely shy.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone, or something growled, and Alexia jumped, hugging Itachi. Itachi smiled,

"Don't worry. Ill protect you with my life."

"Oh….yeah." Alexia muttered, moving away. Her face was as red as a cherry, her heart practically jumping out her chest.

She put her hand on her chest to steady her heart, fearing Itachi could somehow hear it.

She was afraid he might read her mind with one glance.

"Careful here, Alexia. I sense something close by." Itachi lifted his arm, and a crow landed on it.

He paused for a second, and then sent the crow flying again, along with other crows that suddenly appeared. Alexia watched it all, the crows briefly caressing her face, before flying off.

…

"Let me go, Hisoka!" Isabel yelled, pushing him away in vain. He chuckled, holding her closer to him.

"I thought girls like you liked to be carried like a princesss."

"Well I don't! And especially by a guy like you!" Isabel grimaced. She kept moving so much that Hisoka finally threw a pile of magical sand on her face, making her slowly fall asleep.

"What are you doiiinnnng…." Isabel said, and then let her face fall. Hisoka smiled, and using his bungee gum, stuck his strings onto Isabel.

"Now I'll always find you. Hahahhahahahhahaha!" Hisoka laughed madly, and reached his castle. He went inside, up to one of the room, laying her down

on the bed. He walked out into the roof, feeling a crazy hunger inside of him, a thirst for blood. He covered half his face with one hand, and laughed again as crows swarmed around him, ready to attack.

"You're just in time. I'll enjoy playing with you." Hisoka said, pulling out his joker card.


	3. Chapter 3

Card flew all around, killing the crows. Itachi was shocked, then raged.

H e used his fire release jutsu, burning the cards. Hisoka jumped down from the roof, sneering.

"Coming into my property, I see. You do know what happens to people who enter without my permission."

Hisokas desire for killing sped up, and he ran madly toward Itachi. Itachi quietly

made a barrieir of crows around Alexia, and used his fire justsu again. The fire

engulfed Hisoka, and he jumped back.

Hisoka screamed, but hen started laughing.

"I got you." He said, and revealed his bungee gum stuck on Alexias cheek.

"NOOO!" Itachi yelled, the incvisible string pulling Alexia towards Hisoka. But just as Alexia fell towards Hisoka, Itachi used his eyes to see the invisible strings and sliced them. Alexia fell down, and into Itachis arms.

"Are you alright?"Itachi said worriedly. Alexia nodded. Itachi looked at Hisoka, anger bursting inside of him.

"You will pay for this." He spat.

"Oh, I will enjoy killing you. But first..." Hisoka threw one his cards up in the air, and it grew in size, wrapping itself around Itachi and Alexia, transporting them to a different dimmension.

In the castle

Isabel had woken up, surprised by her surroundings. She ran quickly, and heard shouts. She ran down the stairs, afraid of finding Hisoka. She had to get away. He was completely mad, and would eventually kill her. Why had she ever bothered to listen to him

Flashback

"Who are you?" Isabel asked, looking up at a tree, where a red haired boy sat.

"My name is Hisoka. How about you? Oh, wait. I know. Isabel."

"How did you know?" Isabel wondered, confused.

"Ive been watching you."

"Ok.." Isabel said, a bit creeped out. She looked up at the boy. He was dressed like a normal boy, with jeans and a jacket. His hair was down, his extremely handsome face smiling at Isabel

Hisoka jumped down, and pulled a flower from the back of Isabels ear. He handed it to Isabel.

"Oh. Thank you." Isabel blushed, and looked away.

"How about I show you around? This is probably the first time youve been here, right?"

"Yeah, it is...But...Alright."

Isabel and Hisoka went all around the park, Isabel laughing at Hisokas tricks, completely falling for his supposedly nice guy facade.

Out of flachback

"Why am I thinking of that?" Isabel wondered, and picked up a nearby sword. Hisoka was dangerous;she had seen him kill people. He was a mad man. Isabel would never again let her heart be tricked.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi and Alexia looked around at their surroundings, at the snow covered place, the temperature extremely cold. Alexia shivered, catching sight of a cave.

"Hurry, Itachi! Well freeze if we stand here. There's a cave over there." Alexia walked towards the cave, and caught sight of a freezing Itachi. He wrapped his cloak around her, not saying anything.

"What's wrong, Itachi?!" Alexia saw as Itachi squirmed uncomfortably, and suddenly she saw the blood on Itachis back. A few cards were stuck on his back like razors. Itachi moaned.

"I'm alright… I'm alright…." Itachi said, before falling down, Alexia reaching towards him.

"No! Itachi! "They were in the middle of nowhere. She took the cloak he had wrapped around her and used it as a blanket for Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi! " Alexia cried, putting her hands on Itachi's back to heal him. He groaned as she used her healing jutsu. She had promised herself she wouldn't use her powers again, but Itachi was too important.

Back at the castle

Isabel had reached the doors entrance. She reached the door handle, and ran out the door. All of a sudden she stopped.

"Omygosh!" There was no pathway! If she had stepped any further she would have fallen down into what looked like hot lava. Isabel stepped back, and closed the door. No! No! What could she do now?!

"Where do you think you're going?" Hisokas voice rang, and Isabel turned around swiftly, and saw Hisoka looking down at her from the top of the stairs.

"I want to leave, Hisoka! Theres no reason to keep me here. "

"Reason? Reason. "Hisoka chuckled, and lifted his hand up, making Isabel flinch. He moved his hand back, and all of sudden Isabel felt a string around her pull her towards Hisoka.

"Don't! Hisoka, don't you dare!" Isabel flew towards Hisoka, and Hisoka caught her, hugging her close. Isabel pushed him back.

"Don't be scared, little one." Hisoka whispered, "I wouldn't harm my little toy."

Isabel grimace, "You're mad."

"Only for you, darling." Hisoka grinned. Isabel grabbed the nearest thing she could reach and threw it at him.

Back to Itachi

"Alexia. Alexia!" Itachi managed to say, and Alexia gasped.

"You're alright! Oh, thank goodness." Alexia cried, and hugged Itachi, who groaned in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Alexia pulled back, embarrassed. "You're just about healed, but you still shouldn't move around much."

Thank you, Alexia…. I owe you my life."Itachi whispered. He looked at her, realizing she was freezing.

"Im sorry. I didn't realize. …" Itachi struggled to get up.

"No! Don't move." Alexia helped him keep his balance.

"I'm alright now." Itachi said, and used his jutsu to transport them out of there. Alexia looked around at her new surroundings. They were back home, though not at her house. They were in someone's home. Alexia realized it was Itachis house. Itachi fell back down, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexia gasped, and realized that Itachi was still in a critical condition. She touched his forehead, feeling the heat. She placed her hands on Itachis chest, an dcontinued to heal she was worried terribly about him, feeling like a piece of her was breaking, she focused on healing him.

2 hours later

Alexia sat by Itachi, finished healing him. He lay quietly, asleep. Alexia putting her hand on her heart in relief. She was exhausted from healing him, it took an immense part of her chakra, almost all of it. Alexias eyes began to close.

"No!" She said, slapping her cheeks gently. She needed to stay awake. For Itachi. She went to the bathroom quickly, and washed her face with cool water.

"Come on, Alexia."She said to herself. So much had happened in such short time. Isabel was probably just as bad as she even worse. Alexia walked back to Itachi, and sat down right next to him. He murmured something in his sleep. Alexia watched him, but eventually looked away. She stayed by Itahchis side until morning...

"Wha-!" Alexia head flew up, and she realzed she had fallen asleep. She stood from her chair, the bed empty beside her.

Back at the Castle

Isabel sat down on one of the chairs, frowning. Hisoka was gone, having to "disappear" for a moment. Isabel stood up, and looked around disapprovingly. Everything about this castle was creepy. Clown masks spread all over the walls, joker and ace cards all over the floors, statues that were just plain creepy, and basically, the castle practically screamed Hisoka. Isabel sighed, not knowing what to expect anymore. How would she ever leave now? She was lucky to still be alive, but most likely not for long. She walked up the stairs, almost tripping on bear rug. As she walked up, water squirted from her foot, apparently one of Hisokas tricks. Isabel gasped, as the water flew up and soaked her completely. She moved aside, hating Hisoka.

"OH, GREAT! " Isabel yelled, and went into one of the rooms. She shivered, realizing she was going to have to change.

"But not with that creepy pervert around." She thought to herself, shaking her head in disgust. Hisoka was probably watching her even now, laughing at her. Isabel looked at the room around her, shocked. Everything about the castle was all Hisoka-ish, except apparently this room. It was actually pretty girly, pink blossoms scattered all around. The curtains and covers and walls were different shades of pink, cute little stuffed animals laying on the bed. Isabel was confused.

Suddenly, she heard a soft tap. She flinched, and looked around. Nothing. Could it be Hisoka? Or was it her imagination? Isabel felt uncomfortable, her teeth chattering of the cold. She took off her jacket, and sat down on the floor.

"Im so afraid." She thought, and all of a sudden tears began to slide down her cheeks. Isabel wiped them off, not wanting to give Hisoka the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Isabel wished Alexia was there, wondering where she was.

"Its better if shes not here." Isabel murmured miserably. She laid down on her side, and cried until she fell aleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my short story so far. This is my 1st story, so please excuse my errors and cliches. Please comment, I love it when you do. It inspires me to work harder, so thanks a bunch and continue on!

"Itachi?" Alexia called, and ran out the room, looking for him everywhere. She passed by the living room, the rooms, until all of a sudden she saw him at the kitchen, making scrambled eggs.

"Im making eggs. Do you like them scrambled?" He said when he saw her. Alexia made a whaaaa expression.

"Oh, Itachi! You scared me half to death. Are you alright?" She walked towards him. He nodded.

"You dont have to worry anymore. I apologize for everything. Youve been so kind to me, while I havent even been able to save your friend. I promise I'll make it up to you." He said softly. They stared at each other for a minute, Alexia unable to speak.

"Am I under his genjutsu? No... Im not. I think..." Alexia thought, and suddenly realized the eggs were burning.

"Itachi! The eggs!" She cried, and Itachi turned swifly towards the pan, angry at himself for not focusing. He would have to practice again and again to get it right. He remade the eggs, and they ate quietly. Soon after they ate, Itachi stood up.

"Im going now. I must bring back Isabel at all cost." His crows flew towards him.

"Itachi, you cant go yet! You just healed! Remember what happened the last time!" Alexia tried to stop him.

"If I dont save Isabel now, It'll be too late. Please understand me." Alexia hated this;she hated that there was nothing she could do.

"Alright. But let me go with you."

"No. Youre safer here. I can see youre just about to fall down from exhaustion. "

"Im not tired! "Alexia pleaded, but all of a sudden felt a huge wave making her eyelids slowly closed.

"Itachiiii? ...Youre genjustsu!..." She realized, before falling down into Itachis arms.


End file.
